


Cake

by chubkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Chubstuck, Community: homesmut, Food Kink, GamTav - Freeform, M/M, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubkat/pseuds/chubkat





	Cake

"G-gamzee, please-"   
Tavros' voice was cut off as Gamzee fed him another bite of cake, rubbing the lowblood's tummy as he did so.  
"Sssh, it's alright," He crooned, trying to comfort his stuffed matesprit.  
"Can I be done eating now?" Tavros asked, struggling to sit up, his usually soft belly now rounded and full.  
"You wanna?" Gamzee replied, papping the lowblood's tummy. "I guess I could finish the rest."   
Tavros nodded, liking this idea more than he'd admit. "I-I'll even feed it to you."

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • 

Gamzee had been a bit more enthusiastic about eating, and had definitely eaten more than Tavros, only stopping when he began to feel sick. That soon passed, and now the two laid facing towards each other, Gamzee with his hands on the bronzeblood's hips.   
Despite eating less, Tavros' tummy was definitely the bigger of the two, with a pre-existing muffin top. Gamzee had just started gaining, and as of now was only a little chubby. He was working on it though, and liked to tease Tavros about how soon he wouldn't be the only "chubby cutie" around soon. 

"Gamzee?" Tavros asked, and the purpleblood looked at him, nodding. "Do you-- I mean, d-do you really not mind that I'm chubby?"   
Gamzee shook his head, pulling Tavros closer, their tummies touching. He kissed him, simultaneously putting his lukewarm hand up the flushed bronzeblood's shirt. It was a sweet kiss, but the teasing and fondling Gamzee did was making Tavros' bulge throb. At first he felt up the lowblood's tummy, then jiggled it, then moved up to his rumblespheres, where he rubbed his nipples gently, tweaking them eventually.   
At that, Tavros moaned, grinding into Gamzee, lust making him a bit more confident.   
The purpleblood moved his hands back to his matesprits' hips, this time pulling his unbuttoned pants down. Tavros blushed, pale brown spreading across his cheeks, but nodded, still kissing Gamzee.   
Once he got his matesprits' pants down, Gamzee started on his own, pushing them down to reveal his purple bulge, and spread Tavros' thick thighs to slide it in.  
Tavros gasped a little, moaning when Gamzee's bulge entered him, and fiddled with his own short, bronze bulge. Gamzee held Tavros' hips tightly, thrusting into him gently, their stuffed tummies touching as he did.  
Tavros moaned with each thrust, spreading his legs wide and touched his own bulge tentatively.   
Soon enough, Gamzee climaxed, cumming genetic material into Tavros, moaning loudly. Tavros moaned too, his own genetic material leaking over Gamzee's bulge. The highblood filled Tavros' nook completely, making his tummy swell up even more.  
Gamzee pulled out, laying next to Tavros, panting heavily. His lowblood matesprit hugged him, rubbing his swollen tummy into his back and purring lightly.   
"That was so good, Gam~" He squeezed around Gamzee's waist.   
"I'm gonna be big in no time, thanks to you~"


End file.
